Loving You
by gem9797
Summary: Nathan and Haley were never friends but when Nathan starts to discover other feelings for her will she feel the same? And if she does will she be able to trust him. My first story so please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so i just wanted to say a few things. Firstly I am a big Naley fan so im really excited to be writing about them. Also i apprieciate any feedback, good or bad. I am not an experianced writer so any constuctive critisism will be greatly apprieciated. Finally I want to thank you guys for giving this story a shot and i hope you enjoy it.**

**Background- Nathan and Luke are brothers but get on really well(think season 3/4 after they made up). Haley and Lucas are good friends (Think season 1) Jake and Haley are brother and sister. They have different mums but get on really well. When Haleys mum died she moved in with Jake. Nathan and Haley DO NOT get on however they all hang about together. The group is Jake, Nathan,Lucas,Haley,Peyton and Brooke. If there's any questions please ask in your reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey man" Lucas ran up behind his brother placing a hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

"Hey what's going on?" Nathan nodded to the group he had been talking to and turned to face Lucas.

"Not a lot. Do you fancy going to the river court later for an extra practice before the game?"

"Yeah sounds good man" he was about to continue his conversation when he noticed Lucas' best friend Haley approaching them.

"Oh great here we go." Nathan gave his brother an agitated look.

"Be nice" Lucas whispered before Haley reached them.

"Hi Luke! How are you?" Haley engulfed her friend in a big bear hug while glaring at Nathan.

"Well well if it isn't the one and only Haley James. What do I not get a hug?" Nathan knew this would annoy her and as much as he tried not to he couldn't help himself when he was around her.

"Shut up Nathan you know I wouldn't let you lay a finger on me! "Haley snapped back.

"Wow someone's feisty today! You know what they say hales, hate is the first sign of love" Nathan winked at Haley knowing it would send her over the edge.

"Ugh whatever! I'll see you later Luke. Nathan I think you know that if I don't see you for the rest of the day, hell rest of the week I will be incredibly fine with that!"

"Bye hales "Lucas gave his friend a sympathetic smile as she turned to walk away.

"Yeah bye Haley baby!" Nathan shouted after her however he soon shut up when Lucas turned and glared at him.

"Come on man don't be mad! She brings it out in me!" Nathan pleaded.

"Nate she didn't do anything! You started it this time! You guys have gotta learn how to get on. It's getting tiring now!"

Nathan deciding not to continue the argument just nodded in return.

* * *

As Haley walked through the hallway she tried to calm herself from her recent encounter with Nathan Scott. They had never got along ever since they were toddlers and although they were older and 'more mature' they argued nonstop. It was even harder for Haley as Nathan was her best friend's brother therefore anytime she wanted to hang out with Lucas she was guaranteed to bump into Nathan at some point. Both sets of parents knew about their dislike for each other but both thought of it as cute and often joked they would end up together. Haley laughed at the thought of it. The day she had a meaningful relationship with Nathan Scott would be the day hell freezes over. Haley's thoughts were soon interrupted by her best girlfriends Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey tutor girl! Have you got any plans for tonight?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Emm I have a feeling I should probably say yes but oh well. No Brooke Davis I am available for the night. What's the plan?"

"Oh great! Tonight girlie we are going down to the river court. The boys are having an extra practice so the squad are gonna practice our cheer!"

Haley groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Bet you wish you said you were busy huh?"Peyton laughed.

"Yeah thanks for the warning" Haley said with a chuckle.

Tonight's going to be real interesting Haley thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im really glad you are enjoying this story! I have just a couple of things to say. First thank you soo much for the reviews they have really encouraged me to keep writing. Also I don't know how long this story will be but I will try not to drag it out. I know where I am going with this story but if you have any ideas please let me know! I don't know when I will update again but I will try not to be too long. So enough said and enjoy the second chapter!**

The basketball team and cheerleaders had been practicing at the river court for 2hours and both groups decided to call it a night. Most teenagers had left but Nathan, Luke and Jake decided to stay behind along with the three girls.

"Hey hales are you wanting a ride to your house with me and Brooke" Peyton asked her good friend.

"You know what it's a nice night so I think I'll walk. Thanks anyway" Haley smiled politely at her friends.

"Ok well let us know you got home safe okay honey" Brooke said giving her friend a hug.

"Oh course. See you tomorrow guys" Haley waved her friends goodbye then walked over to where the Scott brothers and her own brother, Jake, sat talking about their recent game.

"Hey Jake I'm going to head okay?"

"You're not walking Haley, we'll be done soon and you can ride back with us."

"As much as I love being stuck in a car with this idiot" Haley nodded in Nathans direction. "I think I'll pass on that one"

"Hales I don't think you understood. You are not walking back, by yourself, this late at night"

"Whatever Jake you don't control me."

She turned to walk away but Jake grabbed her wrist and held onto it firmly.

"Get off me! Why do you have to be such a jerk! I'm 17! I'm not a kid anymore! "

Haley turned and ran off leaving the guys standing watching. Jake let out a defeated sigh.

"Don't worry Jake. She'll cool off on the way home" Lucas said trying to make his friend feel better.

"It's not that I'm worried about that man" Jake said softly.

"She'll be fine man, you know how tough she is" Nathan said with a laugh however he was secretly trying to hide his own concern.

"But seriously, what's going on with you two. I know he likes you" Brooke and Peyton were lying on Peyton's bed gossiping.

"Brooke, come on nothing's going to happen between us! And just because Luke said he saw him staring at me doesn't mean he…" Peyton was interrupted with an angry looking Haley storming into her room. Haley threw her back on the floor and flopped onto the bed facing the ceiling. The two other girls sat and waited for her to speak knowing not to talk to her or she'd snap at them.

"He's just so annoying?" Haley finally let out with a frustrated sigh.

"What did he do this time hales? I know Nathans a jerk but don't beat yourself up over it." Brooke said trying to comfort her friend.

They all knew Haley and Nathan liked to mouth off to each other but sometimes Nathan would hit Haley's soft spot and she couldn't handle it. Peyton stroked her friends arm trying to calm her down.

"For once it wasn't Nathan "Haley said leaving her friends with a surprised look. "it was my idiot of a brother Jake!"

"Awww Hales not again. You know he just wants to protect you. He would hate it if anything would happen to you! He just wants you safe." Peyton spoke softly stroking her friend's hair.

"Wait how do you know what he did?"Haley sat up looking confused.

"Hales he's your brother. It's not hard to guess it was something about him not letting you do something. "Brooke said with a chuckle.

"Oh" Haley whispered.

"Okay well what were you guys doing before I interrupted. It might help taking my mind off it. So what's the news?" Haley smiled at her friends who just laughed at her change in character.

"It was nothing" Peyton said casually.

"Actually we were talking about how Peyton and Jake are sooooo in love!" Brooke squealed and clapped her hands.

"Okayyyyy…..Care to comment Peyton?" Haley said smirking.

"I thinks its best I shouldn't" Peyton said quietly.

Haley and Brooke had a laughing fit and they all sat talking for a few hours before going to bed. The next day was going to be tiring to say the least.

**Hi just to say if there are any questions just ask and I will be sure to answer them for you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't doing anything so thought hey why not write some more. So here's a small chapter for you with more Naley interaction. As always I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review so I know how you're feeling about/ enjoying the story.**

* * *

"You ready for this hales?" Brooke gave her friend a squeeze on the shoulder as they walked towards their usual table, where the boys were now siting.

As soon as Jake noticed Haley he stood up and marched towards her anger flashing through his eyes.

"Where the hell were you last night Haley? This is why I didn't want you walking home alone. I was worried sick1 I haven't slept all night so explain yourself!" Haley stood calmly through Jakes rant looking him straight in the eye. She had been shouted at by him enough a time to know that all he needed to do was get all his feelings out then he would calm down.

"I'm sorry Jake. I was angry so I went to Peyton's. We spoke and I calmed sown and I was going to call but then we fell asleep. I'm sorry I know you were only trying to look out for me."

Instead of saying anything Jake pulled her into a big hug lightly stroking the top of her back to show he was no longer mad.

After they made up Jake enounced that he had to leave and shortly after Peyton, Brooke and Lucas followed leaving Haley and Nathan alone at the table.

"Wow Haley, you really do know how to clear a room don't you" Nathan teased.

"Shut up Nathan" Haley said sternly pulling out a maths book.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the nerd has entered the building! Run for your lives before she corrects your grammar!" a few bystanders chuckled at the joke but quickly left after getting dagger eyes from Haley.

"Why don't you just leave Nate, seriously, I know there must be a heart somewhere inside that stone wall u call a body but if you aren't willing to show it then I'm not willing to care. So instead of wasting breath around me why don't you go waste it around the sluts that somehow can't get enough of you?" Haley spat every word glaring at Nathan.

"Wow Haley, sometimes words hurt you know." Nathan looked hurt but as soon as he saw Haley's expression change to concern he burst out laughing.

"Haha! Sorry that was just too hard to resist! Nothing you could ever say would hurt me Haley James. Nothing"

Haley let out a frustrated sigh and picked up her bag. After giving Nathan one more disapproving look she stormed away.

"See you at the game Hales!" He shouted after her with a chuckle.

"I hate that boy" she muttered to herself.

* * *

**There it is, like I said just a small chapter but please review and if you have any questions or ideas about the story let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I've been on a roll huh? This is a longer one but I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review because it really helps me know if you are enjoying the story and encourages me to continue it. Remember and let me know if you have any ideas for the story and I will try my hardest to include them. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

The crowd roared and cheered as the players came on court to warm up. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were at the sidelines having a drink as they had just performed their first routine of the night which had gone smoothly. Haley was in a good mood and was looking forward to seeing the Ravens play. It was just a friendly game to warm up the teams before the season started but they were playing Oak Lake which meant there would be nothing friendly about this game. Oak Lake and Tree Hill had been rivals for years and every game they had played together created a big buzz. Haley was sure that the Ravens would win tonight after all Nathan, Lucas and Jake teamed together were pretty hard to beat. The girls groaned as they saw the star player for Oak Lake, Damien West, walk towards them.

"Well hello there pretty ladies. It's been a while." He winked at Brooke.

"Ugh disgusting pig" Brooke groaned and walked away with Peyton and Haley close behind.

"Not so fast James" Damien said slyly, putting his arm forcefully around her shoulder making it harder for her to move forward.

"I was looking forward to seeing you Haley. You're my favourite" He whispered in her ear.

Shivers went down Haley's spine and she tried to get away without causing a scene.

"Damien let go of me "she struggled with his muscular arms as the other was now wrapped around her waist. "Please!" she said starting to panic when he wouldn't release his grip on her but only tighten it.

"Hey I think you should back off West." A deep voice growled behind them. After hearing the voice Damien released Haley pushing her away.

"I'll see you on the court Scott" Damien spat. "And Haley I'll see you later" he winked at her and ran to join his teammates.

"Are you ok?" Nathan spoke to Haley with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine….thanks….Em I gotta go find the others….eh yeah" Haley ran off in search of Brooke and Peyton leaving Nathan standing worried about her. He knew what Damien was like and wouldn't want to see anyone caught in his web.

"Yo Nate! You coming?" Jakes voice broke him out of his thoughts. As he ran on court to begin the game he made a mental note to speak to Haley tonight and make sure she was really ok.

"Hey what's up with you?" Luke asked his voice laced with concern.

"Damien was messing with Haley I think he scared her, she just kind of ran away" Nathan said half-heartedly.

"WHAT? I'm gonna kill that punk!" Jake was furious! Nobody went near his sister and Damien crossed the line. Jake went to march over to him but was stopped by Lucas,

"Hey don't do this now, calm down. We'll kill him the way we know how, on the court. All of us together, for Haley." Lucas looked at Nathan begging for his cooperation and smiled appreciatively when he nodded,

"Ok men let's do this" The coach shouted and they all ran to their positions waiting for the whistle to blow.

* * *

The Ravens were winning 23-16 and Damien was getting angry. He didn't know how he was going to beat the three star players. They were going mental on the court and he had hardly got near the ball. He couldn't understand what gave them such energy. But he did know how he was going to get back at them. He looked over to where the Ravens cheerleaders were standing and winked at Haley when she looked over. As soon as she saw him she averted her gaze. _Oh yeah this is going to be fun._ Damien thought to himself. All he had to do was get her away from the Scott brothers and Jake. But that wouldn't be hard if they won. They'd be swarmed with people. Damien chuckled as he ran towards the net to receive a pass.

* * *

The final score was 45-22 to The Ravens. Everyone was ecstatic but instead of celebrating Nathan walked over to an unsettled looking Haley.

"Hey you sure you're okay? You know after Damien and all"

"I'm fine okay!" She suddenly snapped back.

"Hales..." Nathan was interrupted.

"Don't call me that Nathan. Why do you suddenly care huh? It's not as if we're friends. You made that perfectly clear this morning. I'm just a little nerd that you only hang out with because I'm friends with your friends. I get it Nathan okay. So just leave me alone and we'll go back to normal. I'll smile and say hello when I see you, even make a sarky comment and then we'll be on our way. How does that sound?" before waiting for an answer she turned and walked away leaving behind a confused looking Nathan.

He had only wanted to make sure she was okay. He knew that earlier he could have been nicer to her but he thought it was just another one of their squabbles. He didn't realise she took it that hard.

"Hey Nate have you seen Haley?" Jake walked up to his friend with a big smile on his face.

"Em she just kind of screamed at me then walked that way" Nathan replied pointing towards the door.

"What? Why did she scream at you? She normally just ignores your stupid comments" Jake said with a chuckle, Lucas now standing at his side.

"I asked her if she was okay and she just blew up on me." Nathan said trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Oh well I'll go see if Brooke might know where she is" Lucas said not looking at his friend but staring at the brunette chearleader. The boys let out a small laugh knowing that Lucas would take any opportunity to talk to Brooke.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley was taking a walk around the school trying to calm herself down. She knew it was wrong of her to shout at Nathan but she was in a bad mood and couldn't be bothered with him. Even if he was just trying to be nice. The truth was she was still a bit freaked out at her earlier encounter with Damien. Thee guy had always been a creep and had always put her on edge when he was around. She knew that he wouldn't have done anything in front of the crowd but she was still thankful that Nathan interrupted. She stopped when she found herself outside the library. She liked it in there it was always peaceful. Haley took a seat at one of the circular tables and looked out the window getting lost in her thoughts. She jumped when she heard the door squeak open again.

"Oh I'm sorry I was just sit…" Haley stopped when she saw Damien standing in the doorway.

He shut the door still looking her in the eye.

"Hello again Haley"

* * *

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Next update should be up soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews so far! My friend has bet me that if I don't get 25 reviews by this time next week she's taking my computer off me for a week so please review so that doesnt happen! So without further ado here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"Um Brooke can we talk?" Lucas tapped Brooke on the shoulder.

"Sure Broody! What's up? Good game by the way!" she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Thanks. Well I was just wondering if you had seen Haley. Earlier Damien was messing with her and then she went in a rager with Nathan when he asked if she was okay and no one's seen her and I think jakes getting worried." Lucas said in one breath eager to get out all necessary information.

"Oh Em yeah she passed me saying she was going for a walk and considering her stuff is still here she probably went somewhere in the school. Hold on and I'll get my bag then me and Peyt will help you guys look." She gave Lucas a sympathetic smile and hurried away.

Lucas stayed lingering on that spot smiling for a moment then headed towards Nathan and Jake. They were in casual conversation.

"Hey Brooke thinks that Hales has just gone a walk about the school to cool off."

"Aw okay well I'll go look for her now. Thanks guys" Jake gave both boys a smile and headed towards the doorway until Nathan stopped him.

"What's up?"

"I just thought I would come with you and keep you company you know" Nathan chuckled nervously. "Plus you're my ride."

"Okay sure man well I figured we could head to the tutor centre she likes it there" Jake smiled at Nathan.

"Sure let's go."

* * *

"Hey broody where's the boys?" Brooke ran up to Lucas with a smile plastered on her face with Peyton close behind her rolling her eyes.

"They've gone looking for Hales already, I don't think they need our help, it won't be hard to find her" Lucas said scratching the back of his neck. He was never alone with these two girls, normally Haley was there or at least one of the guys. He swayed from side to side not knowing what to say or do next.

"OH okay" Brooke piped in.

Noticing the awkwardness Peyton spoke up. "So Luke, you need a lift to the party."

"The party?" Lucas asked confused.

"You know the party that's always thrown whenever you guys win….. In case you didn't know you guys won tonight!" Peyton joked nudging him playfully with her elbow.

"Oh right sorry guys I don't know what's up with me tonight" Lucas said as realisation set in. "It's cool I'll meet you there" he smiled at the girls.

"Okay doke see you soon Broody!" Brooke squealed and ran away with Peyton following.

* * *

"Damien…Please…Get…..Off…..Me!" Haley begged as Damien forced her onto desk. The force of him on top of her was making it harder and harder for her to breathe. She winced in pain as his hands gripped her wrists even tighter. The evil look in her eye terrified her and she once again tried to push off his heavy body.

"I told you to be quiet" He hissed "we don't want anyone to interrupt us do we?"

Haley had tried screaming but she did have enough breath for it to be loud enough.

Before she knew it Damien pressed his lips hard onto hers. It wasn't pleasurable. It was rough and violent. Haley didn't have enough strength to fight back; all she could do was wriggle underneath him. Hoping that someone would come and save her. He then moved one hand down to her stomach and started to snake it up her shirt. Now aware she could try to fight back with one hand she bit his lip as hard as she could. Then with all the strength she had left she punched him in the jaw. As he took a moment to hold his jaw she rolled out from under him knocking a chair over in the process. She ran for the door but was then slammed against the wall as Damien finally reached her. She could feel the liquid now flowing freely from the back of her head. It was at this moment Nathan and Jake burst into the room after hearing a noise from the library.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" jakes voice boomed as he and Nathan ran to Damien. Nathan pulled him off Haley and held him back as Jake repeatedly hit him. Now that nothing was holding her up Haley slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood on it.

Seeing this Nathan let go of Damien and ran to her. The last thing Haley saw before she slipped out of consciousness was Nathans deep blue eyes staring right into hers.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! I will try and have the next chapter up tomorrow but if not it will be definitely up on Wednesday as I am away all day on Tuesday! Don't forget and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm realllyyyyyy sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. I know its short but the next one will deffo's be longer and some big Naley moments are coming soon so 'stay tuned' Haha. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!**

Haley woke up from what felt like a deep slumber with a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She slowly looked around and noticed she was lying in a hospital bed. There was a machine next to her beeping slowly away. As she continued to look around something brushed her hand. Looking down Haley saw jakes head rested on the edge of her bed and now realised his hands were firmly rested around her right hand. As she continued scanning the room she saw someone curled in a ball sleeping on one of the chairs. At first she thought it was Lucas but then the head lifted and a pair of deep blue eyes were staring into hers. When this happened she started to feel a sense of familiarity. The eyes widened when the owner realised she was awake.

"Hey" she managed to scrape out the sound from the back of her throat.

"Hi" he returned softly. As he made a move to walk over to her Jake suddenly awaked after hearing the noise.

"Haley!" He said in a loud whisper. "How are you, I was so worried, do you know where you are? You're in the hospital. Damien attacked you but you're ok. The doctor said it's just a concussion." He went to speak again but Haley stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder and slightly squeezing it. She knew he must have been so worried.

"I…need…..drink…please" her voice was raspy.

"Sure I'll go get you some water; I'll try finding the doctor as well. Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?"

Haley nodded in reply.

"Okay I won't be long" He kissed her on the forehead, nodded at Nathan then left the room.

Nathan stood up and walked towards her bedside. He sat in the seat next to her and looked at her with concern.

"I was really worried about you. I'm glad you're okay." He brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks. Jake said Damien attacked me but I remember you there. What happened?" Haley had managed to find her voice and although she was still In need of a drink she could speak more comfortably now.

"We found you and dealt with Damien but when I saw you collapse I just went and um held you" Nathan shied away from Haley, visibly embarrassed by his revelation. Haley noticed this and reached for his hand. She squeezed it gently and then looked at Nathan. She started deeply into those brilliant blue eyes and smiled.

"Thank You Nathan"

"I'm just glad you're okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with this story. Just to say a few things in response to you reviews- "Guest" I understand your confusion, I can only explain it by the fact I had just started writing and although it may not have been something Lucas normally says, we say it a lot where I come from so at that point I wasn't completely focused on sticking completely to what the characters are usual like and was more focused on the storyline- if that makes sense? However I have been trying to get the characterisation correct but I don't want them to be exactly the same either. "KSmitty" in terms of chapter length I am hoping to make them longer but it depends on the content I want in the chapter as I don't want to drag anything out. However I am really grateful for these reviews as I know how you are all feeling about the story. Thanks to all others for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been a few days since the attack and Haley was feeling a lot better. Luckily they had a week's holiday from school so she had plenty of time to relax. Even though Jake wouldn't let her do anything but relax. As soon as she was home from the hospital he wouldn't let her out of his sight. If she wanted to go to the bathroom he had to walk her there. Same with the kitchen and the bedroom or anywhere she wanted to go. He also didn't want her leaving the house. And if she did it was only to someone's house. She understood his protectiveness but she couldn't help but feel that he was taking it too far. Yes it was okay to worry but he couldn't keep her locked up forever. At least she hoped not.

"Haley! I'm going to get dinner! Brooke and Luke are coming over soon but if you need anything call me ok?" Jake yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah whatever!" Haley shouted back. She was engrossed in the book she was reading and didn't really care where Jake was going. She heard the door shut and guessed he had left. 10 minutes later she heard the door again, and guessing it was Brooke and Lucas she shouted them to come up to her room. She continued reading and when Brooke didn't interrupt her as she expected she looked up. Haley was surprised to see Nathan standing against the wall with a small smile on his face. Things had been different between them since their encounter at the hospital. Even though they weren't together much when they were they didn't argue and got on well. Haley briefly thought that maybe they had feelings for each other but shook off the thought quickly. She knew Nathan was a player and would never go for anyone like her. And she just thought that she had warmed to him simply because he had saved her with Damien. Haley however had no idea similar thoughts had been running through Nathans mind. Ever since he saw her with Damien he felt very protective of her. He didn't know why but he wanted to spend time with her more and more. He heard they were having a movie night and although he originally declined jakes offer he was hoping it wasn't too late to change his mind as spending an evening with Haley became more and more appealing. When the two were finished staring at each other Haley broke the silence.

"Oh hey I thought you were Brooke or Lucas." Haley spoke. "I didn't know you were coming over"

"Yeah I uh wasn't going to but then I thought I had nothing better to do so came….if that's still okay?" he asked nervously.

Haley chuckled amused at his nervousness. "Of course! I never thought I would say this when talking about you but the more the merrier right?" she smiled at Nathan again and he smiled back.

"Yeah we seem to have become friendlier for some reason" he laughed then quickly stopped and added "not that that's a bad thing of course!"

Haley just chuckled at him. She closed her book and placed it on the bedside table. She stood up and grabbed Nathans hand, both tried to ignore the tingling sensation both got at the contact, and dragged him towards the stairs.

"Come on you can help me get the plates set out"

The two laid out the plates and cutlery needed then organised the cushions to make a more comfortable seating area. Just as they finished Lucas, Brooke and Jake walked into the house.

"Well trust you lot to turn up when all the work is done" Haley chuckled lightly while hugging Brooke then Lucas.

"Sorry hun but the car broke down so we called Jake to come get us." Brooke smiled sympathetically.

"Haha well you're forgiven but only because I managed to get this one to help me" Haley nudged Nathan playfully and he rubbed his stomach pretending to be hurt.

"Hey Nate good to see you could come "Jake gave Nathan a manly hug before looking around and when he was finished looked slightly disappointed. "Is Peyton not here yet?" he asked timidly.

The group all laughed.

"she called and said she would be later but don't worry I'm sure there will still be loads of time for you two to flirt but deny your feelings the whole night" Brooke joked.

As Brooke was toying with Jake no one seemed to notice the look shared between Nathan and Haley.

The rest of the night went well. They sat and talked, watched two films, an action and a chick flick to please the guys and the girls and played childish games. By the end of the night Peyton and Jake were sitting next to each other looking very cosy. Brooke had her head laid on Lucas's lap. They were talking while Lucas played with her hair. Haley and Nathan were sat next to each other. They were focused on the TV but every now and again Nathan would glance to Haley. He studied her face, the glint in her eyes, the beautiful smile that you could only see if you looked closely, the pinkness in her cheeks and the way her flowing hair framed her face perfectly. He studied every detail and remembered every little thing. Sometimes Haley would look at him and he would turn his head embarrassed by being caught. This only made Haley smile more and her cheeks turn even redder. Suddenly Jake spoke up revealing that it was time he took everyone home. He offered Nathan a lift but he declined. Haley hugged everyone goodbye and shut the door as they left.

"And then there was two" Nathan joked.

"Yeah well you're free to stay as long as you want; I'm just going to start tidying up."

"Uh I'll help" he said enthusiastically.

"Great! Thanks!"

They made their way towards the living room and started cleaning up. They chatted about random topics while doing so. As Haley reached down to grab a plate she tripped over a cushion. As she braced herself for impact with the ground it didn't come. When she opened her eyes she realised she was in Nathans arms. He was smiling at her.

"You should be more careful miss James" he said winking.

"Well at least I have my knight in shining armour don't I?" she chuckled not realising she was still tightly in Nathans embrace. "You're always saving me Nathan" she joked.

"That's because you're worth saving" he spoke seriously. He stared at her. His eyes looking right into hers. Haley was about to break the embrace when Nathan bent his head down and brushed his lips across hers lingering for a moment or two. It took Haley a moment to come out of her trance. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were burning. However looking at Nathan she felt herself rising to return the kiss. Just as her lips were about to touch his, the door opened and jakes voice rang throughout the house. Nathan and Haley stood in each other's arms wishing the moment hadn't been ruined.

* * *

**Well there you are! Hope you liked and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! Sorry about the long wait but there are some personal things going on in**

**My life right now that are restricting me from writing but I promise I will update as soon as possible. Also I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter so I'm hoping that didn't mean you guys didn't like it. Please review so I know if you guys like the story. Anyway enough of that enjoy this chapter.**

It had been two days since the kiss and Nathan and Haley hadn't seen each other since. When Jake came home Nathan quickly muttered a goodbye and was out the door. Haley was left standing alone stunned by what had just happened and slightly annoyed that Jake had just ruined it. Neither had tried to contact each other as both were scared the others would say it was a mistake, however ,two days before school started Nathan thought he should speak to Haley and try and figure out what was going on between the two of them.

As he made his way over to the house he hoped that Jake wouldn't be there so he and Haley could have some alone time. He was unaware that at the same time Haley was getting ready to go over to his and discuss the same thing. She stepped out her house and shut the door behind her. As she turned, she bumped into something hard. Looking up she realised it was Nathan. She found herself once again looking into his spectacular blue eyes and faltered. Any sign of strength she once had was now gone and looking at him she felt like a school girl crushing on her favourite boy band member. Her cheeks automatically went bright red and she nervously bit her lip. Nathan looked down at her slightly amused by her reaction but at the same time mesmorised by her beauty.

"I was just…..uh….I wanted to….Em" Haley giggled nervously as she suddenly couldn't produce full sentences. Nathan noticed this and decided to take over.

"You wanna go for a walk? With me?" he added the last bit quickly, feeling it was necessary but not fully aware why._ What is this girl doing to me?_He thought to himself.

"Sure" she replied, smiling at him.

Both stood for a moment until they made their way down the path. It was awkward at first but they soon fell into steady conversation. It was Nathan that decided to finally bring up the topic that both were hoping to avoid for as long as possible.

"So about the other night…" Nathan stopped walking and turned to face Haley. She was again biting her lip nervously and she would glance at Nathan then quickly look away.

"you know it's totally fine if you want to forget it I mean I don't know why I carried on I think I was just tired and caught up in the moment and you had saved me and stuff like that so maybe we should just forget it and you can carry on being with whoever you want to be." Haley blurted out, unsure why she was lying. All she wanted to do was kiss him again.

"Oh" Nathan replied, disappointment lacing the word.

Haley had started to walk away but stopped and turned when he said this.

"What?"

"It's just that I was kind of hoping you didn't feel that way" Nathan took a step towards her.

"W-Why?" Haley stuttered.

"Because I think I like you Haley James, and I kinda wanna kiss you again." His eyes locked onto hers and he took another step towards her. She was rooted to the spot unmoving with her mouth slightly open in astonishment.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, really" Nathan captured her lips and once again both felt the tingling sensations running through their bodies. The kiss was longer and both pulled away when the need for air was too much.

"Wow" Haley said once she got her breath back.

"So do you want to be my girlfriend Haley James?" Nathan asked nervously.

"Of course" she blurted then became very embarrassed. "I mean sure whatever" she tried to cover up. Nathan just laughed in response.

"Great" he leaned in to kiss her again but he was stopped by Haley.

"Em is we going to tell people? I don't know how well Jake will take it."

"Well how about we don't tell them exactly, we just let them figure it out as we go along?"

"Sounds good to me."

Nathan was about to continue the conversation when his phone rang.

"Sorry, hi? Yeah. No. Now? I'm out. Fine. See you soon. Yeah, bye." Nathan hung up the phone agitated. "I'm sorry hales but I've got to go home, that was my dad. I'll call you tonight?"

"Sounds perfect" Haley gave Nathan a quick kiss on the mouth and turned to go home.

Both walked home grinning ear to ear, hoping this would be the start of something good.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and I will try really really hard to get the next chapter up sooner!**


End file.
